zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Fabiashear/wonrei
Wonrei (ウォンレイ Wonrei) and Li-en (リィエン Rīen) are a mamodo and human team that assists the main protagonists during all the series. When first introduced, is revealed that Li-en loves Wonrei, fact that only happens between this mamodo team. After Zatch and Kiyo helps Li-en to free Wonrei from the cage where he was, the duo starts helping them in all they need. Their spells are based on Martial Arts, as both Li-en and Wonrei already have trained their Kung-Fu abilities, such as Gensou. During the Ancient Mamodo Arc, they helped the Squad to get inside the Devolo Ruins and assisted them to defeat the Ancient Mamodo, but Wonrei got seriously injured for Tsaoron's spells, and later was killed for Demolt, and later was revived for Tia's Saifogeo. Much time later, during the Faudo Arc, the duo assisted Riou to free Faudo from it's seal, with their strongest spell, Go Raio Diboren, and later turned on them, and start helping the squad who was trying to stop Faudo, by confronting Rodeaux and Chita. In the manga, they fight Unko Tin Tin, but in both versions they're defeated and the book is burned. Wonrei (ウォンレイ Wonrei) is a teenage Mamodo whose goal is to become a protective king. To express this point, he is protective of his partner and lover Li-en, and acts as her shield; at one point, he tried to protect her by not getting her involved in the battle for king, but was reminded by Kiyo and Zatch that he had to fight with her, as this form was just him running away. He tends to be very polite towards others, particularly his friends like Zatch and Kiyo, as well as other people such as Li-En`s grandparents. He also shows fierce hostility towards those whose ideals he doesn't agree with or those that try to harm Li-En or break them apart. He met Li-En at a restaurant in Hong Kong when she was overeating in order to express her anger at her date running away at the mere mentioning of her father. Wonrei stopped her from eating any further, saying it was bad for her health, but Li-en insisted on being left alone. Eventually, the two sat down and talked, eventually beginning their relationship, and as luck would have it Li-an was selected as the owner of Wonrei's spellbook. As soon as she read the book, Wonrei told Li-en about the battle for Mamodo King, and asked if she would fight alongside him, to which Li-an replied that she would, without a second thought. From then on, the two helped each other prepare for the battles, with Wonrei teaching Li-an how to control her power from within and Li-a http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111011215124/zatchbell/images/5/57/Wonrei_and_Li-en.pngAdded by Ltearthn teaching Wonrei kung-fu; with these techniques, they easily defeated every opponent that came before them. However, things became complicated when Wonrei stated that he wanted to quit the battle, out of fear that Li-En would get hurt or worse, something that Li-en didn't agree withs. As the two teams continue to travel through the ruins, they find themselves the first to battle Demolt and Roberto Vile, the last of the Four Supreme Mamodo, who fatally stabs Wonrei with his blades, leaving him in a critical condition; even with Tia's fully charged [http://zatchbell.wikia.com/wiki/Saifogeo Saifojio] spell used on him, Wonrei doesn't awaken until the end of the battle, attacking and then finishing off Demolt by making him spit out his partner and burn his book. Wonrei and Li-En then aid in the fight against Zofis, but later stand down as soon as Brago and Sherry appeared Zabas senses the presence of two mamodos near (Wonrei and Zatch)Added by Crls25Eventually, Li-En made her way to the island with the help of Zatch and Kiyo, but were interrupted from freeing Wonrei immediately by the appearance of another Mamodo team, Zabas and Galliont, who Zatch and Kiyo battled while Li-En went to rescue Wonrei. The young Mamodo expresses that he didn't want her to come and tries to make her leave, but Li-En stated that she wanted to fight with him and was unconcerned with anything else; Wonrei stated then that he hated Li-En and told her to leave him alone, but even then Li-En wouldn't leave, and went so far as to defend him from Zabas and Galliont, stating that what she felt for him was no lie and because of that, she would protect him. Wonrei became shocked and frightened, begging her to leave, but Li-En simply jokingly asked why he was so concerned for her welfare if he hated her; Zatch and Kiyo later spoke out that Li-En would not give up on him, stating that she had come to save him and suffered massive injury because of it, but nonetheless pushed on because wanted to fight alongside him and would sacrifice everything to help him become king. They asked if he would truly go and dismiss her feelings and if he was truly still afraid of involving Li-En in the battle; they stated that if Wonrei truly cherished Li-En in any way, he should become her shield and protect her from any and all dangers, even those that may cost him his life, and if he won't protect Li-En and just continue to run away from obstacles, there was no possible way he could become king. Category:Blog posts